


Cuddles?

by nine_rainbows



Series: JFF (Just For Fun) [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Male Bonding, Muke - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 15:34:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5831089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nine_rainbows/pseuds/nine_rainbows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A day when Muke staying in the house together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddles?

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for posting a lot of Muke, but I will trying Lashton or Cake. And sorry if my English is sucks. Still practice. :D

The band has a weekday off, but Luke chose to stay in the house and Michael did too. Ashton and Calum were going to hang out somewhere together. Luke even overheard that they will go to the beach.

Currently, Michael and Luke are sitting together on the sofa, seriously watching TV. Michael laying there next to Luke with his legs folded up, his head rested on the sofa's armrest and his hands crossed on his chest. Luke sits down lazily right next to Michael's folded legs. They are so close to each other, but not really had a conversation. Suddenly Michael snorts as he got up from the sofa and had a stretch because he didn't move for a while. Luke instantly gazes at Michael, but not looking up at Michael,

"Where are you going, Mikey?" Luke asked. Then Michael looks down to Luke and not answering him. He approaches Luke, standing in front of Luke and his crotch covering Luke's face. Luke backs up, because Michael's crotch just an inch gap over his nose. He looks up, and sees Michael, "What's up?

Luke just really cute in that angle, when his face facing up innocently. Michael softly chuckles, "You looks so damn cute in this angle. Look at your face." He cups Luke's jaw and smirks. Luke's cheeks were blushing a little, laughs a little,

"Shut up, Mikey." Luke says while he is getting off Michael's hand, "What do you want, anyway?" He asks once again, but Michael bent down to holds Luke's jaw once again kissing him with his eyes shut. Luke lets his eyes stayed open still wanted an answer.

Michael broke the kiss, looks into Luke's eyes closely and smiles. His smile looks really sweet and maybe Luke will go to die of sweetness. Then Michael stands up, didn't take his eyes off of Luke, "I just wants a kiss, that's all. You were so pretty. Come into my room, yeah? I need cuddles, but if you want to." He shrugged.

Luke hesitates, but he couldn't deny Michael, "Uh, yeah- I'm going in. But, can you move aside, babe?" So Michael moves and letting Luke get up from the sofa. When Luke began to walk, Michael lifts Luke to carry him like a princess and he doesn't care about Luke's weight.

"Hey!" Luke squeaks and he's started to laugh. Michael pretends that Luke isn't heavy and laughing all along.

"I won't let you walk alone, baby. Don't care how much you gained your weight." Michael has nearly worn out because of carrying Luke into his bedroom, but he throws Luke on the bed instead. Luke couldn't help himself, just laughing so hard, even touching his stomach to crawl up. Michael smiles shyly as he closes the door behind him and jumps onto the bed joining Luke, "Shut up Luke! You gained your weight just because of your broad shoulder!" Michael almost screams, crossed his arms on his chest and pouts. He looks so cute when he did that.

Luke stopped laughing as he gazes up at Michael, getting him closer and drop a kiss on Michael's shoulder, "You said we are going to cuddle. I'm sorry, 'Kay?" He said it with a sweet tone, looking into Michael's eyes.

Michael snorts, "Why you such a sweetheart, Lukey? I just want to crush you. I love you." He groaned softly as pulling Luke into his neck and throw kisses on Luke's hair.

"Don't do that, I'll break. I love you too Mikey." Luke chuckles.


End file.
